


Red Popsicles

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jace cooks, Jace is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Popsicles, mention of the movie Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Simon misses food, Jace decides to do something about it





	

Among all the crazy things Jace has done, begging Raphael to give him blood for Simon was probably one of the craziest. But as they had started to live together, he had noticed how his boyfriend was looking at him when they had dinner or breakfast, his expression a mix of envy and sadness. Simon missed food, that he knew already, but these days being unable to eat seemed to make him even more frustrated with his vampire condition.

Jace had then decided to find a solution and for that had watched every vampire movie he could find. It wasn’t even funny how most mundanes saw vampires as heartless creatures, or as creepy boys shining in broad daylight – he particularly hated these ones –. He had been truly shocked seeing how some of those movies treated vampires as lustful monsters. But there was however,  one movie,  _ Only Lovers Left Alive _ , that had been able to get his attention, and he actually liked this one, not to mention it had the solution to his problem. Turning blood into popsicles, so maybe, Jace thought, he could just do that for his boyfriend.

“Here.” Raphael said coolly. “I’d ask what’s that for, but I don’t really care, I just hope it’s not for some nasty sexual fetish In other words, don’t waste the blood.”

“I don’t have blood fetish.” Jace answered rolling his eyes. “But thank you and… Don’t tell Simon, please.”

 

Raphael raised an eyebrow then shrugged, deciding against asking further details on Jace’s plan. Jace sighed in relief.

After asking Magnus about whether vampires could drink alcohol or not, Jace found himself in front of a bowl, some popsicle moulds that came with sticks, a bag of blood, cherry liquor and tequila. He pursed his lips, and put the blood in another recipient just so he could forget for a moment that he was actually making blood popsicles.

Inhaling deeply, he began his preparation, following the lemon sorbet recipe he found on the internet.

The blood smell was quite disgusting at first but as soon as the alcohols were added, it lost most of its horrifying smell, thank the Angel. Jace almost wished he could taste it, just to be sure what he was doing would please Simon, but blood… Not his thing.

When the popsicles were finally ready, Jace just had to put his moulds in the freezer  and wait for his boyfriend. He changed into something comfortable, wearing a soft and warm jumper, because tonight Simon wanted to show him the Harry Potter movies and it reminded Jace of the days they had these kind of domestic dates.

 

***

 

What Simon did prefer about winter was that, with night falling early, he was able to get home early, and when his boyfriend wasn’t on a mission, it was the best thing in the world.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” He called happily.

Jace wasn’t long to join him.

 

“Hey babe.” He said softly before kissing the vampire.

“How was your day?”

“Interesting.”

“How so?”

“Surprise.” Jace winked and grabbed Simon’s wrist taking him to the living room.

 

***

 

Jace chose to order himself a pizza; he had had enough cooking for one day. When the delivery came, Simon was putting the first DVD on, and Jace took it as an occasion to escape to the kitchen, taking a popsicle out of the freezer.

 

“Hey, Simon.”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I need to show you.” He announced as he put the pizza to his side of the couch and held the blood sorbet behind his back.

 

Simon turned to him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, which made Jace laugh softly.

 

“What did you do?”

“I made you something.” He explained, giving the popsicle to Simon. “I see you, you know, when you look at me eating, so… I thought that, as your boyfriend, I could do something about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I watched vampire movies until finally, I found one in which they made  _ that _ .” He said gesturing to the ice pop Simon was now holding. “Blood popsicle!”

 

Simon looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

 

“I couldn’t do more, I’m sor-”

“You’re adorable.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“You’re the best boyfriend.”

“Si-”

“I love you so much!”

 

Simon jumped in his arms and Jace chuckled as he held him softly.

 

“Anything for you.” He whispered before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated


End file.
